


i diagnose you with gay

by Hatdove



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, despite all appearances this isnt a joke fic theyre jsut gay and dumb, i didnt have anyone edit this, i should be working on a speech right now., koga plays with natsume's hair... um gay?, rated t for koga saying the fuck word, shut thge fuck im just ... love them, theyd be a great couple please, theyre jsut gay, this is short but i need you guys to know of the godly thing that is natsukoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatdove/pseuds/Hatdove
Summary: “I diagnose you with GAY.”Koga looked Natsume directly in the eyes, amber meeting gold, and spoke: “I love you and you’re really cute, but you’re also the worst person ever.”





	i diagnose you with gay

With a discouraged sigh, silky strands of cherry hair were allowed to escape from the rough hands styling them, as if the tall boy was accepting his defeat to his boyfriend’s locks.  
“I don’t know how you do it,” Koga grumbled, stroking down the other boy’s head as if he was a cat, receiving a purr in response.  
“Perhaps it will help if you let me turn around, hm OogaMI?” The magician responded with a light smirk, making a valid point. Koga didn’t want him to face the other way, though; Natsume’s face was so pretty, and he would never admit it, but he wanted to look at him forever. Reluctantly, the wolfish second-year allowed Natsume to turn, giving him better access to his hair: lovely crimson with a layer of daisy underneath, soft as can be from all of the attention it was given.  
“Ya have such pretty hair, Sakasaki,” Koga murmured, running his fingers through velvety wine locks, teasing a giggle from the smaller boy.  
“I think it’s because you play with it so much, OogaMI.” Natsume chuckled, and leaned forward a bit, “I doubt it’d be so soft if you didn’t touch it all the tIME.”  
“W-well… who could help themselves?” Koga defended, and despite not being able to see his face, Natsume could hear how flustered he was in his voice.  
“Not you, apparENTLY~” At this, Koga smacked Natsume’s shoulder, and the wizard laughed, smiling even though his boyfriend couldn’t see.  
“Shut your fuck. If you laugh again I’ll die,” Koga muttered, causing the redhead to actually cackle. “Stop it!”  
“Sorry Oogami, I like spending time with YOU~”  
“OH MY GOD, SHUT YOUR MOUTH SAKASAKI.” Oogami reached forward, abandoning Natsume’s hair, and wrapping his arms around the boy’s middle. Muffling a giggle, Sakasaki cuddled into his boyfriend, hardly missing a beat, and Koga sighed behind him. “Man, you are a handful.”  
“It’s because I looooove YOU~” Natsume tilted his head back, and Oogami knew what he wanted. The wolfish boy sighed, rolling his eyes, and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend’s head. This satisfied Sakasaki, and he snuggled back against Koga’s chest, content.  
“You’re like a cat.”  
“HM?” Natsume turned to look at Koga with questioning golden eyes, and the taller boy snickered.  
“You don’t stop botherin’ me if you want attention. ‘Oogami’ this, ‘Oogami’ that, and if I don’t initiate the cuddle you’ll sit on my lap til’ I do.” Koga moved his hand back up to the magician’s silky hair, and ran his fingers through it as Natsume looked at him mischievously.  
“You like when I sit on your LAP!” Sakasaki accused, his voice containing a thinly-veiled giggle. Koga gave him a half-grin, and squished Natsume’s cheeks, leaning in for a quick kiss.  
“Alright, ya got me there. Anything else you want to call me out for?”  
“I diagnose you with GAY.”  
Koga looked Natsume directly in the eyes, amber meeting gold, and spoke: “I love you and you’re really cute, but you’re also the worst person ever.”  
Sakasaki burst into laughter, shoving his face into Koga’s neck to muffle his giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> i;m so fucking sorry this is so short and bad i needed to post natsukoga. theyre SO gay i love my rarepairs


End file.
